Immovable Objects and Unstoppable Forces
by thelast.thingido
Summary: Snow Queen AU / End of season 3A / Regina tries to stop Pan's curse at the town line, but she's not powerful enough, so with Emma and Henry gone and Pan and Rumple dead, the rest of the town falls into another set of alter egos, including Regina. With the caster of the curse gone though, it's unstable and the people in this small town have cruel and manipulative intentions..(cont)
1. Prologue

**Immovable Objects and Unstoppable Forces**

Extended summary:

Snow Queen AU / End of season 3A / Regina tries to stop Pan's curse at the town line, but she's not powerful enough, so with Emma and Henry gone and Pan and Rumple dead, the rest of the town falls into another set of alter egos, including Regina. With the caster of the curse gone though, it's unstable and the people in this small town have cruel and manipulative intentions, everyone just a little meaner—a little darker.

Everyone, it seems, except for Mayor Mills. But her hold on innocence and honesty changes when she crosses paths with a call girl that goes by the name 'M'.

Warnings: I don't think I delve into anything too triggering, this story is surprisingly not that dark considering the story line. But there is drug use, and violence. I'll give out specific warnings when they apply at the beginning of the chapters.

Pairings: Obviously Regina/Snow, and there's also Snow/Charming. There's mentions of Emma/Neal, Kathryn/Charming, Sidney/Regina, and Regina/Charming

AN: Please note, this story is a little slower moving than my other stories. It has a different pace and tone, it's in third person, which I don't usually do, so I'll understand if you're not interested in it. I pushed to start posting for this story, for a friend's very belated birthday present. I hope she enjoys, and I'm so happy to finally be making progress, since I've been developing this story for so long. I would love to hear feedback and reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

The image of her son and Emma driving past the town line was still burned in her mind, as her hands were raised up in the air, magic pouring out of her. She saw the cloud of green smoke, the curse, coming closer by the second, and her focus doubled. Her efforts tripled, feeling every ounce of magic she had being forcefully pulled from her body. It wasn't enough though. It wasn't working. The realization struck her that as powerful as she was, she couldn't stop the curse. Still she wouldn't give up, even as she felt her body burn and her mind become scattered. Regina had never used this much, this fast. There was pain shooting through her limbs, but she couldn't give up.

"Regina." She vaguely heard a familiar voice cry out for her, as Snow pulled herself away from Charming's embrace.

He tried to keep her close, to hold her back, not knowing what would happen if she stopped the former queen now.

"Snow, don't—"

With a forceful jerk of her arm out of his grip, she looked at him desperately.

"It's killing her." She yelled back, the magic of the curse almost on them, less than a mile away, and moving faster by the seconds, winds picking up in the boundaries of this town. With some effort against the wind gusts and the power of the magic coming from her, Snow reached Regina, calling out her name.

"I can't stop." The older woman spoke through gritted teeth, even as her vision started to blur.

"It's not worth your life."

Finally she reached Regina, moving a hand to grip her shoulder desperately. The magic from her started to dwindle and fade, and she felt tears sting her eyes as she finally spared a glance at the former princess next to her. Once their eyes locked, Snow smiled a little.

"It's not worth losing you."

The power faded from her hands, until there was nothing at all, it took all she had not to collapse on the road beneath her feet. Snow was there though, gripping her arms tightly, keeping her standing.

And as the green cloud engulfed them, the last thing Regina saw was Snow's face, tears shining against an expression of sad understanding.


	2. Chapter One

_don't drown, old chum. there's sharks out_

* * *

Regina Mills woke with a start, from a nightmare she couldn't remember.

She took steady breaths, sitting up in her bed, and waited for the irrational fear inside her to pass. Her eyes scanned her bedroom, everything just as she left it every night before. After a few moments, she heard the shrill beeping of her alarm clock, bright red numbers saying 6:00 a.m., just as it did every morning, so with a sigh she turned it off and pulled the blankets away, getting ready to start a new day.

Once dressed, picking out a professional—if not a bit boring—pant suit, full of greys and an uneventful white blouse, she walked through the upstairs hallway, pausing briefly at the door of an empty room. Well, not empty, but filled with nothing that mattered to the mayor. Just clutter and storage, and she thought, as she often did, that the room could have purpose. Potential and promise, if only she could think of one single thing to do with it. With a sigh, she walked on, making her way downstairs for a small breakfast and a generous amount of coffee. It was Monday, the start of the work week, so Regina knew she would need it.

Life in Storybrooke was pretty predictable, but the Mayor liked the routine. Sometimes she felt as if it was the only control she had here, everything flowing on its own. The people in this town all having their own agenda's and motives, and her title was the only reason why she intersected with any of them. Meeting after meeting, of politician smiles and attempts of throwing wool over her eyes. Budget cuts for this group, tax breaks for another. The red tape could make a person feel helpless to make any kind of real difference, but at least she had the routine.

Speaking of which, the last meeting before lunch came and went, and she gathered her briefcase and coat, making her way out just a little before noon. She opted for walking, as she usually did on Mondays, if weather permitted. She took her time not to look rushed, as she passed by the select townspeople that were out as well. Polite and curt smiles and nods, given and usually received, as she neared her destination of the police station. She looked at the entrance, feeling an annoyed sort of dread creep up, but with a sigh, the mayor went on, opening the doors with determination.

Once she entered the station, she saw the Sheriff inside the inner office, busy on the phone. Regina made her way over, past the desks and only paused for a moment to glace back at the two one-person cells along the wall. Both were empty, and it was no surprise to her, not really, though something caused her to pause. Just a moment, taking in a deep breath.

The scent of a perfume hit her faintly. Something sharp and imitating fruit, like a sweet poison. Nothing physical was lingering with the scent, but it struck her none the less, causing a shiver to run down her spine, before Regina shook off the feeling and ignored that odd and particular smell. The mayor looked away from the jail bars and walked to the office door, knocking lightly before opening it and slipping in, as the Sheriff finished up the phone call at her arrival.

"Sheriff." Regina gave as a professional greeting, causing David Nolan to look over with a smirk and a wandering eye, scanning her from head to toe.

"Mayor Mills." He replied, the professionalism not transferring well in his tone while he straightened up from his slouching position as he sat on the outside edge of his desk. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Same as every Monday." The older woman gave with a sigh, looking around his office absently, nothing really catching her eye, but she preferred it over making eye contact with him. "I'm here for the weekly budget report. You have it ready, don't you?"

"Of course." Regina looked over to him at that, as he made no move to get the report, or really to do anything but sit there on top his desk, watching her with a smirk. "I'm very efficient at my job, Regina."

She almost corrected him, insisting on being called Mayor Mills when it was during work hours, but the confrontation wasn't something she wanted, nor the innuendo he would most likely bring into it. Looking away again with a slight eye roll, her sight caught on the cells outside his office.

"Did you have someone in the cells last night?" She asked absently, not really knowing why she even said it.

"What?" David seemed just as confused by the question.

"I'm just curious." Regina looked back at him and for the first time today, saw his face cleared from arrogance and replaced with confusion. Then he chuckled lightly.

"Would you like weekly copies of my arrest reports as well? I could send over security camera footage, if you'd like to watch me do hours of paperwork." His tone was a bit offended, and she scoffed with a smirk, attempting to lighten the mood.

"And deprive you of the pleasure? We all know how much you enjoy watching yourself, David."

That certainly lightened his mood, his grin full force as he out stretched his arms slightly.

"Who can argue with the view?" All the mayor could do was shake her head at his predictability. "The wife wants to know if you're coming for dinner Friday."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Regina shrugged as she asked.

"I don't know. Hot date?" His leer and wagging eyebrows marked an end to this conversation, or at least Regina's willingness to participate.

"The weekly budget report, please." She reached out her hand, her patience wearing away with the passing seconds, until finally David turned his shoulders to look over at the desk behind him, shuffling some papers and grabbing the report that was already ready in its envelope. He flexed his arms as he moved to draw attention to a physique that of course Regina had noticed, she just didn't care nearly as much as David thought she should. He was attractive, just as he knew he was, though if his arrogance wasn't a turn off in itself, Regina's fear of retaliation from David's wife would seal the deal.

"I can always just fax it, you know." He said as if there was some hidden reason for her visit, and there was, but that reason wasn't what he always seemed to assume, with the way his eyes lingered on her longer than what was appropriate. She took the file from his hand and placed it in her briefcase, finally looking up to meet his gaze.

"I enjoy the fresh air." Her voice held a tense professionalism and a smile that was faked easily. David only grinned back like a fool, causing Regina to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

After she left, the Mayor walked down to the diner for her lunch break, just as she did every week day. Kathryn, David's wife and the town treasurer, was already there, at the table they always sat at, a standing date between the two of them, one they've done every work day. She couldn't remember how it started, work meetings blending into idle chit chat, and forming a friendship…of sorts. Their dynamic always felt strained in one way or another, at least to Regina. She always felt as if she had to be weary of what she said, always keep that politician mask close at hand, with the way Kathryn's eyes would search for a crack in the mayor's shield.

Still though, she did enjoy her lunches with Kathryn. The routine calmed her. It allowed the breath to flow easily through the mayor's lungs.

The same chime of the diner door, the same few patrons in their regular seats, and Regina saw her friend sitting at the same booth, one towards the back. The city treasurer was still settling into her spot, obviously not arriving much earlier than the other woman, as she went over and greeted her, hello's and pleasantries exchanged. As Regina sat down, she pulled the budget report out of her briefcase, handing it over to the blonde.

The head waitress Ruby, came over to take their order, Kathryn never sparing a glance at her, but Regina smiled politely as always, and as always it was never returned. Just bored and disinterested eyes on her note pad as she wrote down what she wrote down every day. A Cobb salad and a glass of grapefruit juice, and for the mayor;

"Coffee, black."

Ruby barely managed a nod as she turned and strolled back to the diner counter.

"You're skinny enough." Kathryn said, still preoccupied with looking over the report, and the other woman rolled her eyes in response.

"You're one to talk." The blonde smiled slyly at that, as Regina waited patiently for her to finish looking for whatever she was looking for, never taking long, with expert eyes scanning every expense. She had a knack for numbers, always saying that it was all money was, numbers and math.

Finally, the report was placed in her own satchel, when their orders were placed in front of them.

"So how did David seem?" Kathryn asked innocently, pretending to be preoccupied with her salad, and it caused Regina's eyebrow to arch.

"Very much like someone who doesn't need me to check up on him once a week."

"I just worry about him." The blonde said with a sigh.

"You don't trust him."

"Tomato, tah-mato." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. Then one hand rested under her chin, looking wistful, but it hardly looked convincing to Regina. "He's been distant lately."

"That doesn't mean he's in someone else's bed." Regina tried to offer, lifting her coffee cup up, and blowing into it before taking a sip.

"Have you met a man before, sweetie?" She asked with a patronizing infliction. It was one of Kathryn's favorite ways to talk to Regina, and the other woman had gotten used to it over time. Mostly. "If they aren't getting it at home, they're getting it somewhere."

"He's a harmless flirt, that's all…" She said with a shake of her head, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Does he harmlessly flirt with you, Regina?"

The brunette's stomach sunk at the cold tone that suddenly froze over Kathryn's voice. The mayor looked back to her to see the smile gone, and a warning in the woman's eyes.

"No, of course not…" Wide brown eyes insisted, as she stumbled over what she could say to appease the sudden tension. "I'm only—I'm trying to help."

"Then help." With a sudden smile, all signs of upset was gone from the blonde's face and voice. "What did he say?"

She sighed in response, which only made the other woman bare teeth a bit in her smile. "He asked about dinner on Friday, and then gave me the report." Another sip of her coffee down, and she contemplated how long she would have to draw out this cup of coffee, before it was appropriate to get the hell out of this diner. "He's a little suspicious about why I keep getting it in person." Regina went on, tracing the rim of her cup.

"Suspicious, as in guilty?"

"I'm not your spy Kathryn." There was annoyance in her tone, because her tolerance for this domestic nonsense had a limit. She never did understand it, as if Kathryn actually fed off of the idea of affairs and scandal. Even if they were her own.

"We're friends dear, that means you're whatever I want you to be."

Regina really didn't like how casual Kathryn's degrading tone was getting, and today was a day that it rubbed her in all the wrong ways, brown eyes shot up in a glare that she didn't intend, but she could feel her features contort into something cold and challenging. The sheriff's wife dismissed it though, with a scoff and a wave of her hand, never seeing Regina as a challenge.

"Oh come on, I'm just teasing." Picking at her salad a little more, she coyly looked up at her, trying to feign innocence. "You know, I would be pleasantly distracted from the disaster of my marriage, if I had something else to focus on…" The trailing off of the sentence caused a playful eye roll from the mayor, as she grabbed her briefcase and coat.

"I'm leaving."

"Like maybe you actually going out on a date. With a human." The blonde continued, even as Regina made herself busy putting her coat on.

"As opposed to what? The giraffe I had dinner with last week?" A smirk settled on her lips as a sneer settled on the Katheryn's.

"Look at you. Almost making a joke."

Regina sighed, collecting her things and took a moment to soften her features at her friend. Not wanting to leave on a tense note.

"I have to get back to work." And with a nod from the treasurer, she turned and made her way out, almost out of hearing range before the other woman gave a parting shot.

"Don't you _ever_ get lonely?" Katheryn asked with an exasperated sigh, but Regina didn't acknowledge, staying silent and kept walking.

[]

"Do you ever get lonely?"

The girl asked, her dress pristine and white, ruffles and pearls that looked out of place with her pink cheeks and wild hair. Always putting flowers in them, because they were just so beautiful, she wanted them for herself.

"Being Queen," She clarified, because the older woman didn't answer, only stood with her back to her, looking out onto a vast land of fields and villages, high up on the balcony of the castle's tower. "If I am to be one someday, I wish to know what it's like…"

The girl walked closer to the Queen, mindful of her dress, standing up a little straighter as she strode, to match the regal women's stiff and rigid stance.

"If you ever feel alone."

She reached out to the unmoving figure, an uneasiness filling her that quickly turned to fear. Once her pale fingertips brushed the other woman's shoulder, cracks started to appear and spread, so quickly that all it took was one gasp from her before the Queen's form—or what looked so clearly as such—started to tumble and fall to the floor, turning to nothing but dust.

To ash.

And she was left standing there, alone.

[]

Regina Mills woke with a start, from a nightmare she couldn't remember.


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Thank you guys for the comments and support already. I know I didn't give you much in terms of snow queen yet, but now we're starting to get to the good stuff. Thanks so much for your patience! Keep that love coming :)

* * *

 _geometry never taught you about these corners and curves_

* * *

Friday night dinner had been as eventful as it always was, which wasn't very. David leered, and Kathryn gossiped, and all attention was on Regina, which made her feel worse than a third wheel. It made her feel like she was on trial. For what, Regina could never pin point with those two.

Regardless, she made it through unscathed, and once in the solitude of her car, she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders, her breathing becoming deep and steady. The ride home was quiet, opting out of radio, and just listening to the hum of her car engine, random shakes and bumps from the tires on the road. Her brain started to decompress, to empty of all things involving work and dinners. Her mind went on autopilot, taking the same turns, stopping at the same lights, barely paying any attention to her task of driving. As her thoughts melted away, something started to surface. A feeling pushing through the empty space—something not exactly like anxiety, or panic…more like regret—

Suddenly a particularly hard shake of her Mercedes shook Regina out of her thoughts, just in time to feel her car slowing and sputtering. She pushed down on the gas pedal a few times before she realized that the engine had stopped, so instead her foot went on the break, pulling over as much as she could while she stopped. Her heart was pounding and confusion started to clear while she gripped hard at the steering wheel.

As silence of her dead car settled, while the mayor took steadying breaths and shifted the car in park. She knew there was gas in the tank, and she just had a checkup a few weeks ago. Taking a few more deep breaths, she turned the key, and nothing.

No clicking, no false start. Just absolute silence. A couple more tries, to no avail, caused a frustrated sigh as she got out of the car, keys in hand. Once Regina was outside in the night air, she suddenly wasn't even sure where she was at. She knew she was on the right way home, but there was never any mind paid to the space between Kathryn's and her home. Looking up, she saw her car had stopped on a corner directly under one of the few streetlights on this block, and the mayor must have driven past this corner a hundred times over, but now that her car was stopped, it seemed like the first time. She had no recollection of it, the streets were more worn and rough, the buildings around her run down and it struck her that this was not exactly the safest part of Storybrooke. Even for a small town, there were undesirable elements.

Regina debated if she should open the hood of her car, to see if there was any noticeable damage, or if she should get back in the driver's seat and lock the doors. She could call the tow truck, and there would be nothing more to it, but there was the stubborn streak in the mayor, the part that didn't particularly like feeling at the mercy of someone else. Every other moment of the day was another story, but this was _her_ Mercedes. Regina knew a bit about cars, enough to manage.

As the mental war played out in her head, her keys in hand, and looking a bit ridiculous staring at a dead car, there was a sound of clicking from the distance that caught on her ears. The grip on her keys tightened, instinctually sliding the jagged edges through her fingers as brown eyes scanned the area where the sound was coming from. From the street light, she saw the outline of a woman walking towards her, and the clicking registered as the sound of her heels on the sidewalk.

When the woman was fully in view of the light, she seemed almost not interested at all in the mayor, who was standing tense by the side of her car, only mildly glancing over to the Mercedes. Though Regina took her time to look over this stranger with a paranoid and meticulous care. She looked younger than the mayor, probably no more than five or ten years, with short dark hair, black as a raven, and intentionally made messy and high with various gels, Regina was sure. She was dressed in a loose fitted tank top. Though as loose as her shirt was, it was made up for by her jean mini skirt that looked so tight, it was a wonder the girl could walk in it. When her eyes saw that the girl was wearing fishnets as well, it was all she could do not to sneer.

The whole look was tacky to the mayor, as if this girl just walked out of a 90's grunge magazine, and honestly it wasn't even appropriate with the cool that had settled tonight. Regina wondered if she was even cold, because she certainly wasn't acting like it, with the fluidity of her movements that Regina was watching too closely. The sway of her hips caught on her sight longer than it should have.

This stranger moved around the car hood, stopping in front of Regina, but not lingering too close. Just close enough for her perfume to hit the older woman's nose. Something familiar, like a sweet poison. She remembered that scent—

"Car trouble?" The stranger's voice sounded thick, taking it's time to register in Regina's brain, with a low octave and a lazy sort of drawl that was almost unnoticeable. The mayor knew she had been staring too long, now at red lipstick that matched her heels, though it wasn't clear whether or not the other woman seemed bothered by it. Though this dumbstruck silence she was stuck in needed to stop, so Regina mentally shook herself out of her stupor.

"I don't know what happened. It was fine one minute, and then it just stopped." Weakly gesturing to the car, as frustration edged her voice. "The engine won't turn over, or anything."

"Well, that is an unbelievable predicament." Smokey green eyes widened, bringing attention to the thick eye liner and long lashes, the make up a bit messy and far too much, still all it did was make the color of her eyes shine brighter. Suddenly, the woman outstretched her hand, for Regina to take in greeting. "I'm M."

Regina didn't return the gesture, keeping her hands firmly at her sides, as she looked over the woman's face suspiciously.

"M…as in?"

The extended hand was dropped slowly, though not a single bit of upset showed on M's face.

"Call me M. Everyone does." She gave an indifferent shrug.

"That's not much of a name." Because Regina was certainly not going to refer to a person in such a way. She wanted a full name, something concrete, something for reference. This entire situation was putting Regina more on edge.

"I make up for it with my sparkling personality." With a sarcastic tone, and a dramatic half curtsey, Regina seriously doubted her words. "So, your car?" Her thumb jutted out and pointed to the vehicle, causing the mayor to notice the chipped red nail polish, on nails that had obviously been getting abusive attention, with how short they were from the bitten ends.

Once the attention was back on her problem at hand though, Regina stood up a little straighter, her grip on her keys still tight.

"I'm calling a tow truck."

Something almost like a chuckle came from the short haired woman.

"Let me try to start it." M's hand outstretched again, this time palm up and waiting, which made red flags shoot up in the older woman's mind.

"No, thank you." She tensely declined, taking a step back.

"Darn." A dramatic finger snap and the sarcastic tone back in spades, though the playfulness—almost childlike glee regarding her own self, made the mocking a lot more endearing than it should have been. "And I was so close to stealing the Mayor's car. There's no way the sheriff would've found me." All white teeth shined at Regina while M smiled at her, with a lopsided grin. She acted as if this was just the most entertaining thing that had happened all night, as if spending her time talking to the mayor was an enjoyable and carefree experience. Regina wasn't used to that kind of reaction to her.

It softened her reaction in kind, to this odd woman, relenting and realizing that she really wouldn't get far without David finding her. Slightly rolling her eyes, she held out her keys, which M took with a triumphant look and a bounce in her step.

"Fine, but I'm telling you—" Regina's words trailed off, as M turned and opened the driver's side door, and she didn't sit in the car, because that would've been easy. No, she decided to lean into the space of the driver's side, reaching across the wheel to put the keys in the ignition. Bending at the waist, and it was almost a lurid type of display, showing off nothing but ridiculously long legs, the contours of which were hugged tight by her fishnets, and that skirt.

So Regina's words trailed off, because something about the sight took a bit of her breath away. And there was a tear in the back of her fishnets, something small, on her upper thigh, and the older woman could see it now that her skirt moved higher, what with the way she was bent over. The skin exposed by the tear was the palest white, looking untouched by the sun or anything else—

"It seems to be running fine now." M interrupted her thoughts with a smirk in her voice, causing Regina to physically shake herself from the cloud of her mind, eyes moving to look at the other woman looking back at her. The smirk in her voice was evidenced by the smirk on her face. It took a moment for the mayor to register the sound of her car's humming engine, running as if nothing ever happened.

"That's…" Heat flushed to Regina's face, feeling caught and embarrassed, because she had tried starting it several times with no avail. Creases started appearing in her eyebrows. "That's weird."

M stood up once more, arching her back and sliding away from the car, turning to face the mayor, and every movement was caught by brown eyes.

" _So_ weird." The younger woman lifted her arms to lean them on the roof of the Mercedes, the driver's side door still wide open, with her blocking any way for Regina to get back inside her car. A silence started to stretch out between the two of them, not exactly awkward, but not exactly appropriate either. The smirk drifting away from M's face, and she opened her mouth to say something, finally, but words stumbled from Regina before she could stop them. Utterly awkward as she felt more heat rise to her face.

"Have we met?" Because there was something vaguely familiar about this mysterious and odd woman, but her eyes—that shining green—there was nothing vague about those. Those were like a punch to the gut, something just on the edge of her mind, and she was desperately grasping towards it, but her fingertips kept sliding off of the memory.

"You do look familiar…" She pushed off the car, but didn't make any advancement towards the mayor, a single finger tapping at her chin in mock consideration. "It must be the re-election posters all over town." The playfulness back in the tone, with M's hands stretching out to mock a marquee in the air between them, her voice light and a bit dramatic. "'A vote for Mills, is a vote for stability and strength'." Regina arched her eyebrow at the display, while the other woman repeated word for word her campaign slogan. "Very warm and fuzzy." M said sarcastically. "I bet you'd be fun in a war."

The mayor crossed her arms and tried not to smile.

"Come to the next city hall meeting to relay your concerns, if you feel that I'm too…unapproachable." It was a fitting word, Regina thought, because that was the main criticism given about her, mostly given by Kathryn, always trying to get her to open up—to let people in. It wasn't as if she couldn't, she just always thought hard work and honesty was more important. It made a town more efficient. She may not have been a good politician, but she was a good mayor.

"Everyone's approachable to me, Madame Mayor." That smile flashed white at her, and a small smile settled on Regina's face, unexpectedly enjoying this conversation with M, this sort of teasing back and forth that didn't feel like any kind of competition, or play for power. It was nice, just to have a conversation with someone else, someone who maybe found her interesting enough to engage in. Obviously the younger woman's status was below the mayor's, not really knowing anything about her, but still, there was a simplicity in just this. Almost like flirting.

That thought made Regina blush again, glancing down at her feet for a brief moment, hoping she didn't notice.

"Well, thank you M. I appreciate the help."

"I haven't done anything yet, but if you want to go somewhere…" The younger woman did take a step towards Regina at that, her hand sliding long the top of the open door, eyes playing coy, but there was something suddenly dark about her smirk. "You know, to _talk_."

Regina's face flashed with confusion.

"About my campaign?"

The other woman laughed at that, light and short, and just a tad patronizing. Then another step closer to Regina, making her body tense a bit.

"About what a pretty girl like you is doing on a corner like mine." And that dark smirk only grew, like a joke that only she understood, and Regina was the punchline.

"Oh." Regina said, confused, and looked up to the streetlight, then back at the woman.

Then, she got the joke.

The sudden sexuality mixed with confidence that practically dripped off of the younger woman, as if she would like nothing better than to eat the mayor alive. Perhaps it wasn't so sudden, but Regina wasn't as perceptive to these sort of things, as she probably should be. Though it was clear now that M was a predator—cold and calculated, eyeing up her meal. That sudden sexuality mixed with confidence that forced its way between the two of them, it sent a flash of heat to Regina's cheeks, shaking her head and not making eye contact with the person who was burning holes in her with that dark green.

"Oh, no thank you." She cringed, at the awkward way she was stumbling over her words. "I don't…need to talk."

"Everyone needs someone to talk to." It was whispered, and Regina wondered how she even heard the words so clearly, like screaming in her brain. Their eyes did meet at that, because the mayor was getting herself into trouble. She was standing on a street corner, talking to a prostitute. There was something sobering about that realization, forming it into an actual concrete thought. This wasn't someone taking an interest in her, she was a hooker.

And with the re-election coming up soon, she couldn't risk being seen with someone like M.

"This is a misunderstanding." Regina spoke with more confidence than she had all night, but the other woman seemed unaffected, apparently not realizing how much effort that took to show her an authoritative side. "I really just want to go home."

M considered the words and the woman, head tilting and taking a moment too long to respond, probably just to watch her squirm a little more before a smirk shifted on her lips.

"I was just being a concerned citizen, Madam Mayor." There's no accusation or insult in the tone, but that damned simple playfulness. "It's important to me, that I give back to our town hall employees."

"I'm sure." Regina said coldly, shifting the tone of their interaction, the smart wit on this short haired call girl was suddenly making her feel trapped. Feel like a fool for thinking she didn't have ulterior motives. They always did, always hiding in the grass like snakes. And that made Regina a little angry too.

Though all M did was smile wide, and a spark flashed in her green eyes.

"Drive safe."

Then she turned from the car, and walked away the same way she came, the clicking of her heels and sway of her hips that caught on the mayor's sight longer than it should have.


	4. Chapter Three

_its hard to run from your problems, when you're lying on your back._

* * *

Monday came, and Regina was walking into the diner, spotting Kathryn at their booth. As the mayor approached, she pulled out the expense report for the police department, and placed it in front of the blonde.

Ruby came by to take their order, despondent as usual, Cobb salad for Kathryn as usual, black coffee for Regina.

"You're skinny enough." The sheriff's wife said with a smirk, never looking up from the paper in front of her.

"Have you heard of woman called 'M'?" Regina asked suddenly, causing the other woman to pause in her financial scrutiny, finally looking up to the brunette.

It was only because the situation on Friday was so odd, so…out of the ordinary. Regina liked her routine, and that encounter wasn't a part of it. That was the only reason why she couldn't get it out of her mind, why she would take an extra moment or two in her car, replaying the whole thing in her head. Obsessing over every expression made to every word she said to M. Regina hoped she wasn't rude, though not too friendly either. Surely nothing inappropriate on her end.

Re-election was coming up, after all.

Kathryn was looking at her baffled, bringing up such an odd question.

"Wasn't that a character from James Bond?"

"No…" Regina's eyebrows knitted together in a bit of a frustration, trying to think of a way to talk about what happened. A way that she wouldn't be judged for, and maybe she shouldn't talk about it at all, it was safer that way, but as it stood the mayor felt like she would burst without telling someone. "Well, it's just that—Friday, my car broke down on the way back from your house, and—"

"Your car?" Kathryn interrupted, at least attempting to be interested in her story, even if it was at the wrong parts. "You just got a tune up."

A dry chuckle came from the other woman.

"I know, it was the oddest thing."

"Well, what ended up being wrong with it?"

"Well…Nothing." Regina gave, sounding a bit defeated, and feeling frustrated. But all the blonde did was smile in relief.

"Good thing for that then. Those repairs can cost and arm and a leg."

Just then Ruby came and dropped off their orders, to which Kathryn fidgeted with, looking at Regina with a face cleared of any previous confusion.

"So, how did David seem?"

The older woman sighed and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

* * *

It was Wednesday when Regina saw M again.

She was walking home from work, shortly after dawn. It wasn't too far of a walk, and she enjoyed trying to manage the exercise at least once a week, though usually it was on a day she didn't work so late at the office. Not that she felt unsafe. There were still people about, couples out on dates, a few families coming out of the movie theater. Not crowded in the least either though, so every person was easy to point out for the mayor.

That must have been why her eyes landed so quickly on her. A block away, standing next to someone she didn't care too much to recognize. A part of Regina did notice that her steps were getting a little faster, a part of her noticing a bit of anxiousness at seeing her again, even if she hadn't noticed the mayor yet. The other part of Regina was too busy rehearsing the words she would say. Keep it casual, simple. Maybe just a nod while passing. It was still dangerous to talk to a girl like her, and who's to say she even cared to talk to the mayor either way.

Then there was the remaining part of Regina that told her how absolutely ridiculous and idiotic she was being.

The closer she got, she wondered if M was always wandering these streets, always passing the mayor unnoticed. Though, Regina noticed her, right away like some kind of beacon. Or more of a wound. Something bleeding out and impossible to ignore. You always feel it, the pain of infliction could never not be noticed. It was such a coincidence though, for her to see the woman twice in only a few days' time. She was wearing jeans that were tighter than the skirt Regina saw her in last, frayed and ripped from heel to hip, black boots and a red halter top. And again, Regina wondered how this woman wasn't freezing. She didn't even look cold.

She looked angry.

As the mayor approached, she saw that the person she was talking to was Dr. Whale, the main ER doctor and general physician at the hospital. Regina's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she started to pick up their conversation.

"I don't take IOU's." She snapped, crossing her arms and attempting to turn away from him, but Whale took her wrist from under her arm, the trademark smile on his face.

"Come on…" He urged, his voice sickly sweet, but the grip on her wrist was firm, as M tried once to pull away—to no avail.

"If you don't let go of me," She hissed, her anger becoming furious. "I'm going to rip off your arm."

Before the exchange could elevate anymore, Regina was standing in front of them.

"Is there a problem here?" Was the cool and professional tone given that caused both of them to look at her, Whale growing wide eyed.

"Mayor Mills." He flashed a nervous smile, and immediately let go of M's wrist, which the mayor watched the action, the other woman absently rubbing the place he touched. "No, we were just talking."

"About what, exactly?" Her voice was starting to verge on angry. _She_ was verging on angry, and it wasn't like her, not to have the tightest of reigns on her emotions. To show careless care, but there was something about it—something about M that was dangerous, and Regina really should know better.

"I was seeing if she needed a ride." He offered, posing it as more of a question than anything.

"I don't." M snapped, now two sets of angry eyes on him, causing him to cower a bit and take a step back.

"It seems she doesn't."

A few more steps back and Whale had his cocky grin back on his face. Regina always knew there was something she didn't like about him. A sneakiness that she could never pinpoint until today.

"Right." He said, before his depart. "Well, just doing my duty as a concerned citizen."

Everybody just seemed so _concerned_ lately, Regina thought, sighing once Whale had scurried across the street. She brought her attention back to M, just to see a playfulness in her eyes and the corners of her lips inching upwards.

"My hero." That lazy sort of drawl was back in her voice and it sent a heat to Regina's face without her permission, forcing her to break eye contact almost as soon as it started. It was a surprisingly quick change from the fierce way she spoke to the doctor, eyes full of fire, brave and unyielding. Everything about this woman just seemed to make Regina a bit lightheaded, and she couldn't pinpoint why.

"Well, it's only fair. You did fix my car the other day."

While the mayor was getting a comfortable enough to look at her directly, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her wool coat, and adjusted the shoulder strap of her briefcase. The fact that she looked so uptight next to the natural sexuality of M did not go lost on her, their differences glaringly obvious, making Regina glance around to make sure no one near was taking any kind of interest in their conversation. Not that the mayor was doing anything wrong, they were just talking, but still.

"Something has to be broken before you can fix it." M responded, as if Regina had made up the whole ordeal the other day, and she felt a bit of offense at it. While looking over to the other woman she saw her reach into her back pocket of those completely impractical jeans, pulling out a half crushed pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"I hope I didn't…" Regina paused, unsure how to finish her sentence, so she thought it over for a moment while she watched red lips part and form around the end of a cigarette. "Ruin any plans you had tonight."

"Plans ruin themselves." Was the flippant response, followed by two flicks of her lighter before a flame sparked between the two of them, while M sucked the smoke into her lungs. It was a disgusting habit, disgusting and distracting to Regina, feeling green eyes on her the whole time. The call girl tilted her head back, blowing the smoke out into the sky, contributing in the destruction of our environment, while the mayor watched her newly exposed neck, long and pale. "Besides," Green eyes back on her, and the older woman shook herself from her thoughts. "I'm sure I can find another, more _satisfying_ source of income."

An absent flick of her finger caused ash to break from her cigarette and float around her.

Dimples in her cheeks as she smiled, while Regina blushed.

"You feeling up for a talk?"

She was like a wound, Regina reminded herself.

Picking at it wouldn't do any good.

"Not tonight, dear." She offered a small smile to M, but something about what she said caused the short haired woman's smirk to falter, something serious flashing across her face for a split second. Perhaps it was the slight rejection, or maybe it was the term of endearment.

She covered for it nicely though, with another drag of nicotine and toxins.

"I'll wear you down, Mayor Mills." The smirk was back like it never left, leaning in towards her, almost invading her personal space. "I'm nothing if not persistent."

Regina wasn't sure what made her smirk back, a sudden confidence filling her, mimicking the other woman's cocky tone and arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I am nothing if not stubborn."

And that did cause pause between the two of them, M actually looking impressed before flashing her teeth in a smile.

"Should be fun then."

The mayor didn't really mean for it to be a challenge of any kind, because there was nothing to challenge. Even if she happened upon M again, if this became a regular occurrence, there was no way she would get herself in the kind of trouble that the younger woman made a career out of. There was no way she would ever want to.

"Have a good night, M." Regina gave as she turned and walked away, feeling a bit proud that she had gotten the last word in this exchange for once. Though M certainly wasn't going to have that.

"Could've been better." The playfulness in her voice, and now a blush on the other woman's cheeks.

* * *

Later that night, when Regina was working in her home office, she was finishing up a few details and a glass of wine, while a late dinner cooked. The mayor couldn't help but get drawn back to the interaction that happened today. Even if M was a wound, wounds could heal when treated properly. Perhaps the girl had just had some bad luck, and it put her on this path.

The mayor assumed that M didn't enjoy that constant risk, being manhandled, and used, despite how eager she seemed to be to engage Regina. Maybe the younger woman thought it some great pay day, or maybe something else attracted M to her. Regardless, it wouldn't happen, but there was no reason why she had to stop talking to her. Perhaps she could make an example out of her, get her back on her feet, for sure buy her some new cloths. Regina could get her a job, maybe as a teacher's aid, or a volunteer at the hospital. She imagined visiting the younger woman at her job, seeing M wearing the outfit Regina picked out for her that morning—maybe a white dress that complemented her more than torn clothing. Something flowing at the bottom but tight around the woman's full hips, hugging the curve of her breasts—

Regina jerked out of her thoughts at the sound of her oven timer buzzing, indicating that dinner was finished cooking. She took a generous drink of her wine before taking the glass with her to get dinner.

Once she had eaten and changed for bed, her thoughts drifted back to her scenario, nothing left to distract her. As she climbed under the covers, her insecurities started to take hold, sure that a woman like M would just laugh at her attempts to better her life.

' _I'm not your newest charity case, Madame Mayor.'_

With that lazy smirk and glossed over eyes, green trying to escape the darkness around it. Trying to find its way out.

' _I like my feet firmly planted in the air.'_

Some snide remark just to watch Regina blush, as if she got off on it.

' _Do you want a demonstration…?'_

She would be inappropriate. Sexual. Because she wouldn't know any other way. Trying to tempt her, and make an easy buck doing it. But Regina, she could bring out the good in M, she just knew it. And the younger woman would laugh and smirk and deny it…but she would want it.

She would want her…

Regina breathed in deeply, her hand shifting between her legs, moving past the waist band of her underwear. Closing her eyes, in some kind of denial of this heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach all night. She knew what it was though, her fingers feeling the prominent wetness just inside her folds. She couldn't even remember the last time she did this, but it felt like forever, what with how sensitive she felt. Her hand took it's predestined course though, pushing against what made her hips squirm, rubbing what made her bite her lip to keep from whimpering.

' _Don't even act like this doesn't feel good.'_

She moaned, imagining those eyes, those lips—driving her crazy. Haunting her.

' _You won't change me, but I'll change you…'_

Regina's breathing became more labored, the circles she was rubbing grew tighter and faster.

' _I'll make you regret ever getting out of your car.'_

Her knees rose, heels digging into the mattress, and sweat collecting along the back her neck.

' _I'll make you regret everything.'_

Her brain got clouded at that, her eyes opening and staring at the ceiling. The fantasy slipping away, everything getting confusing and hard to grasp. She tried for a few moments to get it back, but Regina couldn't picture anything anymore.

With a sigh of frustration, she was more awake than ever.

* * *

The grass was damp against her stocking covered knees, dress bunched at her hips as she kneeled down on the grass. Hands gripping the cold green that looked vibrant, yet unforgiving. Soon though, just before she gave up all hope, she felt warm and soft hands take hold of her arms.

Lifting her up and up, until she was face to face with a dark haired angel. Dressed in blue and her smile looked blinding against her dark skin and brown eyes.

She felt the woman's arms around her waist, not too close, or too tight—not constricting, but just perfect. Her arms felt like comfort and safety.

"You saved me." She whispered to the woman, unable to look away from those deep brown eyes, ones that filled her with such warmth.

"This time." The woman responded, with a smirk and a quick wink.

* * *

Regina Mills woke with a start, from a nightmare she couldn't remember.


	5. Chapter Four

AN: Thank you guys so much for all the awesome feedback. I truly appreciate it, and even though this story is a bit different and odd, I hope you guys stick with it. There's some fun stuff that comes up in the future chapters lol. Thanks again, and enjoy!

* * *

 _you'll lose your mind, always leaving it in the gutter like that._

* * *

It was late when Regina was driving home from the cemetery. The sun had come down hours ago, so she paid extra attention to the abandoned stretch of road she was on. Heavy woods surrounded both sides of the two lane road, making her stay vigilant for deer darting out in front of her, or other wild animals.

Or people walking along the side of the road.

People like looked just like M.

Regina slowed down instantly, passing by the girl walking along gravel and grass, sure that she was just imagining things. But it was her, the call girl that kept showing herself up in the mayor's life. Maneuvering the terrain in black heels that were at least not stilettos, and at the very least she was wearing a coat. Something that was more decorative than practical, white, with a fur collar. Though, the black mini skirt gave no hopes for Regina that the girl wouldn't catch hypothermia. She would have to ask M what her secret was to not freezing to death. Though perhaps it wasn't a subject that was appropriate to bring up to someone who was so quick to give innuendo.

Regina realized that she was slowing down to an actual stop, a little ways ahead of the woman walking, and she had to actually give herself a moment to come up with a single damn reason why. And even if all her half-excuses didn't sound too convincing in her own head, she could just _leave_ her out here. It wasn't right, regardless of M's occupation.

After a few moments of the mayor glancing out her back window, the younger woman strolled leisurely up to her passenger side window, and Regina rolled it down for her. She leaned down, her breath showing and then disappearing once the heat of the car hit her face. M flashed white teeth at her in a smile, while she smacked away at her gum.

"Mayor Mills." She greeted, almost like she had caught the mayor's hand in a cookie jar. "We got to stop meeting like this."

Regina hardened her expression a bit, because nothing ever seemed to phase this girl, nothing bothering her or interested her any more than anything else. Like she was some kind of ghost or roaming curse, only existing to torment the mayor. And that bothered Regina.

"What are you doing out here?" She snapped a bit, and already felt heat grow on her cheeks because of it.

"My ride bailed on me." M shrugged disinterested, but then a little spark did flash in her green eyes. "What are you doing out here? Mayoral business?" The tone was dubious.

"Visiting my father's grave." Regina made sure to clarify. Then she glanced over her shoulder, before leaning down a bit to get a better look at the other woman. "You shouldn't be walking out here this late."

Just a simple show of mayoral concern caused the other woman to grin ear to ear, crossing her arms on the passenger side window sill, moving to lean into the car as if it was the most comfortable thing in the world.

She chewed her gum a few times more, mouth open and a bit obnoxious.

"You wanna give me a ride?" It was all insinuation, and Regina's head got a bit fuzzy at the question. That and the faint smell of perfume that followed M into the space of the Mercedes, like a coming storm. It took a moment to realize that the younger woman was waiting for a real answer, real words to form in the mayor's mouth, so she broke eye contact and looked out onto the road, debating.

There was nothing wrong with it—she wouldn't be doing anything wrong just taking someone up the road a few miles. Regina didn't even have to take her into town.

"Come on, no one's around." A teasing tone, and the mayor could actually feel the smirk without turning to face her. "No one will know."

"Okay, get in." She sighed, unlocking the doors and the other woman wasted no time to get out of the night air and into the warm car.

"You're a sweetheart." M said a bit breathlessly as she settled in the seat, and turning towards Regina, watching her with a satisfied little smile, and making no attempt to put her seatbelt on. She wouldn't be able to drive with M just _staring_ at her like that.

"You know, we have a cab service in town." The older woman blurted out randomly, gripping tight at her steering wheel, hands at ten and two. "You should have called them. If you have problems with them picking you up, I'll make sure to remind them of the discrimination laws that are in place—" M put her hand up to stop the awkward conversation starter that was turning into a rant.

"Whoa, it's cool." She chuckled a bit, running her hand through the short layered mess that was spiked on the top of her head. "I just didn't have any cash on me, otherwise I would've. It's been a slow week." M said with a shrug, completely used to being without any funds at all, but Regina couldn't even imagine, not even having something for emergencies. Living off of what you get week by week, or in M's case, hour by hour.

Another sigh from the older woman, and she grabbed the shift gear, her leg getting tired from firmly holding the brake, so the Mercedes idled in park as Regina reached in the back seat, behind the passenger seat—behind where M was watching her like a hawk, and it was starting to cause a flair of anxiety to rise. She made quick work of grabbing her purse though, not wanting there to be any miscommunication between the two of them for how close their bodies shifted by the action.

It was an awkward silence that stretched between them as Regina had her purse in her lap, rummaging through the wallet and grabbing all the cash in it. This is ridiculous, she thought over and over again, aware that M was gaining a hold over her, because she was shoving a folded handful of bills towards her that was close to 300 dollars, and the younger woman hadn't asked for a single thing.

"…here." Regina mumbled, and M smiled bigger, and slowly—so damn slowly—took the money from her hand, glancing at it to estimate the amount.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it would be." She shoved the money in her jacket pocket, looked back at the mayor expectantly with an arched eyebrow. "So, what's your pleasure? What's your kink, huh?" The older woman's eyes grew wide at the question. "Try to shock me."

"No." The protesting word was repeated a few more times by Regina, just for good measure. "That's just something to get you back on your feet."

Good intentions, healing wounds, all those things Regina kept thinking about over and over. There was still nothing wrong with this. She was parked on the side of the road, and she just gave money to a prostitute, but really, this was still appropriate.

M hummed a bit in consideration, tilting her head slightly and looked at the mayor for a long moment, before taking the money back out of her pocket. She placed it gently in the car visor above her head before gaining eye contact back.

"I don't take handouts."

The mayor scoffed at that, obviously offended.

"It's not a hand out. You can pay me back."

"I don't do debts either." She shrugged, and looked out of the front of the windshield, but still not making any attempt to leave the car. "Don't like owing people anything."

"Just—…" Regina didn't really have a retort for the simplistic and final way of denying her generosity. "Take the money."

Finally the green eyes shifted back to her, both woman facing each other again, and M's face was serious and calm, and it was terribly distracting.

"I know you like me." Regina almost scoffed again, but she was interrupted with a confident raise of the girl's eyebrow. "I can tell." A sigh feigning disinterest and a shift in her seat brought M's body closer to the mayor's. "Why not make this official, then you can give me as much money as you want. You can give me your school ring, for all I care." Her voice was getting lower, more dangerous, setting Regina's face on fire. There was no way the mayor would admit such a thing—such a need, for such a girl.

So her denial conflicted with her truth, and she opened her mouth, a few times, sputtered a few false starts to empty sentences, and stumbled over her words. All the while M waited patiently, that calm still over her face. It felt vast to look at, like the sight of an ocean or the stars in the sky.

Regina gave up pretty quickly, letting silence settle between them, and it was more of a confession than actual words.

"It's okay, you can talk to me…" Then her lips started to curl up. "I'm a good listener."

"You remind me of someone." Regina whispered after spending too long staring into those green eyes that looked glossed over and covered in too much eyeliner. But the green. That was ocean and stars. Something bright and real, when everything else felt dim and blurry—the daily routines she held onto so tightly, it was safe, and Regina thought that she liked safe. Nothing about M's lazy smirk was safe, and still she was so drawn to this girl.

"I remind people of a lot of someone's." She responded softly, but there was such strength and confidence in the words, that it sounded condescending. When she shifted in her seat to lean more towards the mayor, the older woman tensed at the action. "Who was she?" M managed to actually sound curious as she studied Regina's conflicted features that grew frustrated. Her hands gripped the steering wheel, looking out the front window of her Mercedes.

"I don't…" A small sigh let out of her lungs. "I don't know." Regina was only going to spare a quick glance back at the younger woman, but those sleepy eyes suddenly looked interested, suddenly had a bit of a gleam in them. It made her gaze linger, until it stuck and there was nothing the Mayor could do about it. "But when I look at you, I feel like she could be real."

Like a missing piece of something Regina couldn't see. Something terrifying and frustrating, like pain and anger and obsession. She only felt it's lacking in her when she looked at M.

The call girl leaned in a bit, studying the other woman's features curiously, and it wasn't until the smell of mint gum engulfed Regina's senses did she realize how close M was to her. The older woman's eyes flickered down to her lips.

"Take me somewhere." It was low and deep the way she asked, rumbling like vibrations to Regina's ears, and it was just a little desperate too. Just a little. Barely enough to notice. She looked away from M, because she forgot how to breathe, and she felt like she was getting lost in those eyes.

"I can't—"

Her words were cut off by a sharp gasp when the other woman leaned in to brush her lips against the Mayor's ear.

"We can make her real."

Now she really couldn't breathe, taking in short and shallow gasps, because it was too much. Something about this was just too much of everything, but she didn't even know what any of that even meant. But it was a feeling of being overwhelmed—of being submerged and succumbed. There was also something deeper like a hidden thought or memory that Regina didn't like, because it felt dark and wrong, and the way M sounded when she whispered into her ear, only made it grow stronger.

"We can make her whatever you want her to be."

And then the girl's hand rested right above her knee,

Dark and wrong things, dirty things, and things she never knew she wanted—things Regina didn't even like—crept its way closer to the surface, as her eyes closed and legs opened and red nails moved up her inner thigh.

"It's been awhile." The words were choked out and stumbled on, because it was hard to breathe when she was focused on the feeling of fingertips and nails, the goosebumps rising on her thighs, and clenching in her stomach.

"It's okay…" She whispered, breath hitting the Mayor's neck, causing a pressure to build dense and tight in her lower stomach. "I'll go slow…"

Regina felt nails scrape at the suddenly damp cloth between her legs, and it took her hands digging into the side of her seat to keep from jerking her hips at the action. There had to be some focus on her breathing, or else the mayor was going to hyperventilate. So, with a considerable amount of effort, she took a deep breath and started to shift her hips lower on the seat, spreading her legs. Her eyes just about the close, when the quick flash of headlights shined through the back window of the car.

Fear gripped Regina at the sudden light of the quickly passing car. Her body tensed and legs closed, M reading the body language well enough to pull away from her, going back to her side of the car. The mayor watched the retreating car, praying they didn't turn around and see why there was a car pulled over in the middle of the woods. She _prayed_ it wasn't Katheryn or David, but the tail lights of the car kept getting more and more distant until they were gone altogether.

She heard M sigh next to her.

"Look, I hate to ruin a good thing before it starts, but time's money, you know?" Her voice suddenly took on a very obviously disinterested and bored tone, which took the mayor aback. "And everyone's got bills to pay."

Just as the younger woman grabbed the door handle of the car, Regina spoke suddenly and little too loudly.

"Wait—…" She cringed once she heard how desperate she sounded, but Regina didn't like the sudden sting of rejection from the other woman. She didn't like it at all. M did wait though, looking back at her. "Let me take you home." The mayor whispered now, suddenly very aware of her words and what she was saying.

Another shrug from the call girl and another sting to Regina's pride.

"No handouts, remember? I'll walk."

Her hand gripped M's arm when she turned away from her again. She didn't grab the woman hard, but it was firm enough to get her attention back, and when M looked down at her hand touching her, Regina was reminded of Whale doing the same thing to her, and it caused the older woman to jerk her arm back as if she was burned.

Still though, the girl lingered, watching her.

"No, let me take you home with me." Regina clarified, almost mumbling the words, and not keeping eye contact. But she did see M's lazy smirk go back on her face, after what seemed like an eternity. Then she was settling back in the passenger seat, waiting for the mayor and watching her with those green eyes the whole way back to the mansion.


	6. Chapter Five

AN: It's been so long since I updated this, so I felt as if I sort of lost my narrative voice for the story. But then I remembered that it's my story, and I can write it anyway I want, lol. I haven't abandoned this though, because I have it all outlined and scripted, and my stubbornness knows no bounds. Thank you all for your support, and feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

 _better than therapy, and costs just as much_

* * *

"You must be so lonely in this big house." M said once she had taken in the expanse of the space surrounding her. Everything in sight was spotless and looked so expensive while going in through the mayor's back door, through a kitchen that didn't even have a dirty dish, and into another room, and then another, then finally she stopped leading the younger woman once they got to a living room. There was a couch and a fireplace, and most importantly a small bar, some bottles full of brown liquors, which was particularly making M's mouth water.

She would never show it, but the call girl was nervous. Not when they were out in the car, she was in complete control then, but now that she was in the mayor's space, it took some cards out of her hands. M usually didn't get invited to mansions for night caps, and most of her clients were working class with wives at home, and that was just fine for her, quick and easy. Regina though, she was very different than any other client. It was one of the reasons why she was so appealing to the call girl, because quick and easy can get cheap and boring. Regina spelled out something new and exciting for M, she just hoped that the mayor didn't end up being some secret mass murderer or something.

Though once M broke the silence with her observation, Regina glanced away with an obviously nervous smile that put the girl at ease a bit.

"I keep myself busy." She mumbled, while she turned away and went over to the bar. "Drink?" Regina offered, and the other woman didn't need to be asked twice, nodding while two glasses of whiskey were poured. M could smell it as soon as it was opened, the liquor was so rich. There were some definite perks of hooking up with a mass murder, she supposed with an internal shrug.

Once the mayor handed her a glass, she was quick to drink it all down like it was a shot, feeling it scorch along her throat, but the feeling was bright and hot. It warmed her up and blurred all the sharp edges. She needed to be loose for this part.

Regina on the other hand just took a small sip, and stared at M while the girl drank her glass. Deep brown eyes were a bit wide from the sight of the other woman's now empty glass. After a quick and subconscious shudder from such sudden effect of the alcohol, she wiped the corner of her red lips, a little moisture from the drink collected by her thumb, then put it in her mouth and sucked clean. She was sure she just smeared her lipstick, but with the way the mayor was just enamored by her mouth, it was worth it. Staring with such hunger. The older woman had been skirting glances to M's lips since the moment they had met, and she noticed every time.

"No kissing." M said suddenly, causing Regina to shake herself out of the trance and look up to the other woman with questioning eyes.

"What?"

"Not on the lips." She clarified, but now was as good a time as any for a breakdown on what was expected in return from her clients. Not that she really expected a repeat visit from Mayor Mills, not someone as goody two shoes and uptight as the older woman was putting off in waves. "It's a rule, and I don't make exceptions, not even for beautiful mayors." She fluttered her eye lashes for good measure, a crooked smile flashing at the mayor.

And after a very long moment;

"Any other rules?"

"Money up front." The response was given with a rehearsed confidence, and maybe it was the tone or maybe the words that seemed to bring a dose of reality to the mayor, causing her to take a generous drink from her glass, cheeks brightened because of it.

"This is such a bad idea." Regina croaked, throat still abused from the sharp sting of alcohol, turning and going back to the small bar to put her glass down. M rolled her eyes lightly and followed suit, sliding up behind the other woman. The call girl refused to let the whole damn night be wasted. Work had been slow, and she needed the money.

"Hey, come on now…" She started with a comforting tone, setting her glass down next to Regina's, and gently ran her hand up the arm of an expensive suit coat. M saw her tense, but other than that she didn't pull away, only turned slowly to look at the younger woman. "Look at it this way, if we went out on a date, you'd have to pay for dinner and a movie and gas and all that, right? All for the chance that you might be able to take me home." M finished off suggestively, making the mayor blush in turn, and the other woman really did get a kick out of making her blush. She gave a lopsided smile before continuing. "Now, we just cut out the middle man. You want to take me, then take me."

She took a step closer, and Regina took a step back, her hips knocking into the bar slightly.

"…H-How much?"

"Two hundred for an hour." Then she paused, glancing behind the other woman. "And maybe another drink?" She wasn't used to the finer things, and M wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

Regina finally nodded slightly, reaching into her blazer pocket and pulling out the wad of cash that was offered to M earlier. She had grabbed it from the car visor when they pulled up to the house. The mayor shuffled though the cash, separating through what she needed with shaky hands, because the other woman wasn't backing up to give her anymore space, their bodies almost touching. Until finally, she had the two hundred out as an offering.

"I'm sure I don't have to talk to you about discretion." She whispered, some fear in her voice.

M smiled wide, and a bit predatory, as she slowly took the money from the older woman.

"Don't worry, Mayor Mills. I can keep a secret." With a wink, the money was pocketed in her white coat, and then her hands moved up to its zipper. "Now tell me…" The call girl felt Regina's eyes on her every move, while she pulled the zipper down and slid her jacket off her shoulders. It hit the ground and the mayor's eyes widened almost comically. All M was left wearing once the white coat was gone, was a simple black bra, contrasting nicely with the black skirt and pale skin. "What do you want to do to me?" Her hands on her hips, shifting her weight to one side, she waited for Regina to confess her dark desires, or give some embarrassed demand, but the other woman didn't say anything. As if she had lost the ability for speech all together. This was going to be harder than she originally thought, but M really enjoyed the idea of a challenge. She strived for change, constant difference that brought new experiences.

Finally Regina cleared her throat, her eyes skirting between M's bra to her mouth.

"Another drink."

Tilting her head slightly in agreement had her take a few steps back to give the other woman room to freshen up her own drink, and pour a whole new one for M. They both clinked glasses in a mock show of class and civility, and the call girl took a generous drink, but not as generous as last time, letting the burn linger while she kept her eyes lingering on the mayor. Regina was barely touching her drink, but letting it distract her gaze at least, watching the ice mix with the amber liquid as she rotated the glass in her hand. They had been side stepping and wasting time, and patience wasn't something M had an abundance of, but damned if there wasn't something about this woman that caused an unfamiliar calm to settle over her. She was stunning—breathtaking almost—hidden under such conservative suits and plain make up, hidden under all those insecurities and fear of social consequence, but there was chaos behind those pools of brown eyes though, something so close to being tapped into. Chaos sounded terribly enticing to her.

Also the thrill of having one of the most powerful people in town wanting _her_ was not lost on M.

"A big lonely house, a big office for you to do your big important job at." Regina looked up at the other woman at her words. "You put a lot of space around you." She spoke as if it was just a casual observation, but the intent was apparent when M put her half empty glass back down, and closed the space between them as if she never left. Regina was less taken aback by it this time though, allowing her glass to be gently taken from her and placed on the bar behind them. Then M's hand slid into the mayor's open blazer, brushing against the front of her chest. That did cause Regina to jerk and gasp in surprise, but otherwise she allowed it as M continued moving up her shoulders to gently slide the blazer down her arms and to the floor where the younger woman's jacket was discarded. "That way people can't reach you from way over there, can they?"

Regina opened her mouth, about to respond or maybe protest the insinuation that she knew anything about her, but M didn't really give her ample time to process from one action and phrase to another, as her hands raised up to the buttons on Regina's blouse, chipped nails working them open slowly, each time the older woman's breath caught and grew faster. The swell of her breasts came into M's view, and she couldn't seem to look at anything else. She raised fingers to trace the dark skin, starting at her collar bone and moving down to the top of a flesh colored bra, feeling arousal starting to build up in the younger woman's lower stomach.

"I don't know what I want." Regina whispered suddenly, not distracting M from her task, but she did smile slightly at that.

"But isn't that what makes it exciting?" Another button undone, and this time when her hand moved to brush against the other woman's chest, it wasn't as subtle. It was with purpose, moving along the curve of her breasts. "Not knowing?"

"It's terrifying." The mayor admitted, even as she leaned into the touch. Fingers inched higher to trail along the slope of her neck, and leaning into her so that the M's mouth was against her ear, a quick tongue moving out to trace the shell of Regina's ear, and listening to the gasp it created.

"I know what you want though, and that's the best part." The wet words hit her ear, soft and slow. "You're like a big bright neon sign in the road, easy to read and…" She trailed off, getting lost in her own thoughts of dark skin against pale, thoughts of chaos and colored clouds of smoke swirling around them and leaving something new and exciting in its wake. "And you make the fog clear." She didn't know why she said that last part, eyes closed against Regina's temple, and getting lost in the sensory instead of the game.

She opened her eyes and moved back from Regina to gain more focus. The other woman's brown eyes were as clouded as her head felt though, something about this woman. Something dangerous and yes, even terrifying.

"You want to kiss me?" M asked suddenly. Regina nodded almost immediately, still enraptured by this woman and the words that seemed to resonate in her bones.

"Then kiss me." She smirked, tilting her head away and exposing a long pale neck, the scent of her perfume gaining new life between them, a sweet poison that smelled like apples, and Regina's mouth went over the spot perfectly. Though the word obedience would feel wrong. Maybe instinct. Moth to a flame. Lips lingered but barely touched. Skin ghosting over skin and the younger woman felt a shiver go through her from the feeling, the breath of the mayor feeling hot against the chill of the night. That heat turned scorching when her mouth covered her more completely, placing an open mouth kiss to M's neck. It burned. It made the younger woman feel dizzy for a brief moment.

Moth to a flame.

Her eyes closed at the feeling, one hand snaking its way in Regina's hair, urging and soothing. When the faintest hint of teeth came against the tendon in M's neck, she gasped and her knees nearly buckled. The younger woman's eyes fluttered open, needing to be much more focused and much less affected, despite how it seemed to fuel Regina on, her arms wrapping around M's waist, fingers spread out along her bare shoulder blades. Shivers ran through her, while she walked back a few paces, hand still buried in the other woman's hair, and led both of them away from the bar that was covered in breakable glass and started to shift their movements more towards a side desk against the wall that looked as if it was for decoration more than anything.

"You want to feel good." M spoke through a moan, feeling Regina pause and move to be face to face with her once more.

"You're like something—" Regina was interrupted as M gripped the back of her thighs, lifting her up to the edge of the desk that they had found themselves against, and it only took a quick fluid motion. She was stronger than she looked, and the older woman was taken aback by the action. Anyone can fuck in a bed though, which is exactly what the call girl's smirk spelled out. After settling and gathering her bearing, Regina finished her thought. "Like something I made up in my head." She spoke breathlessly, and M's smirk faltered. "Something I imagined."

"The girl I remind you of. The one that's not real." It wasn't much of a question, or even a statement. Just words floating along the space between their lips, burning up between the heat of their bodies as the younger woman moved Regina's knees apart to make room for her hips.

"She has your eyes." She whispered, making something twinge inside of the other woman. Not so much a pain, but more of a pull. Pulling her through the fog.

M started to move her hands slowly along the outside of Regina's thighs, keeping their eye contact as they both got lost in the feeling of touching and being touched. Fingers moving past the material of her skirt, and roaming over the seam of her thigh high stockings.

"Does she have my hands?" M asked in a whisper that is only meant for their ears, and it made the muscles in Regina's thigh tighten and her breath quickened. Hands went higher and she finally caught her fingers on the mayor's underwear, pulling them down long legs. She wished she had pockets so she could keep the panties as a souvenir, because that would be one hell of a trophy. Maybe framed above her bed. As it was though, other things seemed more pending, like the way Regina's breasts fit so perfectly in M's hands, her body already responding so well that foreplay seemed appealing but not necessary.

The mayor mentioned that it had been awhile, and M thought it was an understatement.

Or there really was something about M that drew Regina to her, and it wasn't just some clichéd release of sexual repression.

The girl that wasn't real.

"Does she have my mouth?" M said with a sinfully velvet tone, causing the older woman's eyes to focus on her and then widen as M lowered to her knees.

Something about this woman.

She knew what Regina wanted. She didn't want to be dominated or consumed by this chaos, but she wanted to be able to give into it, to let it exist without fear of it hurting her. Regina wanted it to make her feel good. To let her just feel something. M knew what she wanted, because they had that in common.

Between the mayor's legs, she placed long lingering kisses along the inside of the her thighs, making sure to leave lipstick marks on otherwise unmarked skin. Leave a little reminder that she was here. She urged Regina more towards the table's edge, while pushing her skirt up more along her waist, and the sight of her so open and ready for M was enough to bring her to her knees if she wasn't already.

"You're so beautiful." The whisper felt like M's thoughts gaining its own voice, but it wasn't her that said it, it was Regina. She looked up to mayor, and saw her captivated and lips parted, body swaying with her quick and shallow breathing.

She moved her lips to place a soft and slow open mouth kiss against the ache that had been fueling Regina for weeks now, and M felt how much it had building, strong and wet on her tongue as it flicked out against Regina's clit. The action caused the older woman to gasp and buck a bit against her lips, causing M to moan and move in for the kill. She lifted tan legs over her shoulders so that there would be an unobstructed path to her prize, already feeling the back of expensive heels digging into her back and urging M closer.

Her mouth's soft and slow pace didn't last long, being urged on by Regina's arousal that seemed to unfold like a flower, layer after layer. An untapped faucet, but when M opened her up; she was like waterfalls. A part of her expected Regina to close her eyes once she got comfortable in her own rhythm, imagining whatever fantasy she wanted, whoever she wanted between her legs instead of the call girl. She didn't though, that dark brown kept locked on wide green eyes as she looked up at the mayor, and the closer she got to climaxing, the bolder she became, moving fingers in her short hair, and pushing her hips against the rhythm of M's tongue. The only time they did break eye contact was when Regina fell apart against the other woman's mouth, legs shaking and a silent cry twisting her features.

She took her time then, closing her own eyes, and taking a moment to enjoy the taste in her mouth and the feeling of sexual energy humming around them. The warmth of Regina's thighs faded though, as the mayor pulled her legs away slowly and closed them. M stood up with her lazy smirk in place, feeling pretty satisfied with herself. The call girl wasn't unfamiliar with the female form, but she certainly didn't have any other clients who were women, so it was nice to know she still had a knack.

M's thumb swiped across her bottom lip, then put it in her mouth to suck off the moisture it collected.

"You taste like wine." She commented with a hum. "I could drink you up all night…" M's voice trailed off though when she noticed Regina wasn't looking at her, avoiding it actually, the older woman's hands gripped tightly at the edge of the desk. "Are you okay?"

The question made Regina cringe, as she looked focused at the floor.

"No." But before M could ask any follow up questions, she finished; "Please, just leave."

It wasn't a surprising reaction, once the client comes the shame comes too. The call girl had seen it so often, she shouldn't be surprised. And the she wasn't—No, surprise wasn't really the word she was looking for.

Hurt. Maybe it hurt a little.

Which was ridiculous, and so she pushed it out of her mind almost instantly, even though it wasn't really quick enough. So the emotion had time to settle and nest, long enough to be identified, but M was two hundred dollars richer had the rest of her night free to spend it.

The younger woman stepped back from her after a moment too long, and went to grab her coat. Thinking her shot for a long term client was already gone, she also grabbed Regina's abandoned glass of liquor, drinking it fast before swinging her jacket back on and walking out.


End file.
